transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcee (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Arcee is a complicated female Autobot, she tries her best to not bond with many creatures out of fear they may betray her or that she will lose them, you must earn her trust for gain her friendship, she's the adopted daughter of Starscream, but she's not aware of this. she simply thinks Starscream created her, but her past is unknown to her, only know by a handfull of Decepticons. Biography Feeling Useless Arcee was driving when she passed by on Starscream base after the battle was over, she asked Bumblebee what happened. he tells her that they fought some Cons, she ask's why they didnt called her, as she could've helped. but Bee is unable to awnser her. Arcee then ask's if there was any Decepticons casualties, which Moonracer confirms, she also confirms that Starscream was one of them, much to Arcee pleasure. Bumblebee ask's her why she holds a grudge against Starscream. but Arcee refuses to tell him. Ratchet shows up and tells him that he could not save Prowl life, Bee, Arcee and Moonracer doesnt likes the news, Ratchet apologizes to them for not being able to save his life, they all head back their bases. In one of their bases, Bumblebee receives a message from Optimus Prime, which states he found the Allspark and needs help for retrive it, Bumblebee then goes to ask some Autobots if they wanna join him, when he's done Arcee asks if she can go, but Bee doesnt allows her, because they dont need a big team, Bee then leaves for go to Earth, Arcee gets upset, Moonracer ask's her what's wrong, Arcee ask's her if she's a good warrior at all, Moonracer tells her that she is, but Arcee knows she's lying and demands to know the truth, Moonracer tells her that she's not, which upset's Arcee. not knowing what to say to her, Moonracer decides to leave. but before she leaves, she ask's Arcee if she wants to join the Elite Guard, but Arcee refuses. thinking she's just joking and tells her that she wants to be alone, Moonracer leaves, she regrets telling her the truth. Injured by her former Sister Arcee is still upset about the fact she's not a good warrior, then Blackarachnia who sneaked into the base, makes fun of her, Arcee demands her to leave. but she keeps making fun of her and they fight, but Arcee is easily defeated and badly injured, Arcee claims they are right she's a bad warrior, Blackarachnia then states she's weak too, Arcee says no, but she then agrees with Blackarachnia, she's weak, Blackarachnia leaves. Moonracer returns to the Base only to find out a offlined Arcee, near dead, so she sends her to Ratchet Medical center. Later Arcee recovers from her wounds quickly, Moonracer tells her that she will train with Sideburn, much to her dismay as she hates Sideburn. Training and Falling in Love Sideburn is waiting for Arcee, who arrived late for her traininng session. he then begins to train her. Nightbeat also helps Sideburn with the training, as they train more Arcee and Sideburn start to warm up with each other. after a lot of training they decide to take a break, as they sit Arcee comments about how she thought it was going to be a waste of time but she enjoyed training, at that same moment Moonracer enters the base just in time for hear Arcee say to Sideburn that he's a great Autobot to hang out with, Sideburn tells her she is too, Moonracer greets them and ask's them how the training is going, Sideburn tells her that its going fine, Moonracer leaves,The next day, training is done, Nightbeat and Sideburn have also upgraded Arcee arm cannon, as it nows a Gun-Sword. Arcee is about to leave. Sideburn have developed some feelings for her, Nightbeat suggest Sideburn to invited Arcee to a place in where Sideburn have been before, Sideburn ask's her and she accepts.Sideburn and Arcee returns from their trip, Arcee leaves, Blackarachnia and Thrust see's them, so Thrust is sent to capture Sideburn for their new Allspark replica, in where Sideburn spark along others is used for power it up but it fails, after finding Sideburn body, Moonracer goes to tell Arcee that Sideburn had died. Consumed by Vegeance Arcee thinks its a joke, but Moonracer tells her that its not, Arcee is heartbroken, Moonracer tells her that Starscream killed him, Arcee is surprised cause he was meant to be dead. Arcee tells Moon that she wants to be alone. Moonracer leaves. 3 days later, Starscream alongside Blackarachnia returns to Cybertron. meanwhile Moonracer is driving, when she encounters Arcee. she tries to speak to her, but Arcee ignores her. Moonracer tries to get her attention, but Arcee tells her to go away, because she needs to kill "him". Moonracer wants to speak to her, but Arcee hits her. Arcee demands her to go. Moonracer leaves. Cliffjumper contacts Arcee to report her that Starscream is in Cybertron. Arcee arrives to Starscream base in where she shots Blackarachnia, Starscream is surprised to see Arcee. he ask's how she found him, Arcee tells him that she knows he lives here, now. its time for him to die. Starscream mocks her, asking her if she thinks she can defeat her "creator", Arcee thinks she can, Starscream dares her to do it. they fight, Starscrem gains the upper hand at first, but Arcee then shoots him down. Arcee looks at Starscream, she then pops out her sword, so she can kill Starscream with it. but Blackarachnia gets up and rips off Arcee arm and then stabs her, but it doesnt kill her, but she does saves Starscream, Starscream suggest to blow up this base with Arcee on it, Blackarachnia agrees. Chromia and Moonracer makes it to Starscream base for help her but then the base explodes, with Arcee inside. Chromia and Moonracer tries to find her, but they only find her ripped arm and they assume she's dead. Leaving Cybertron A month later, Arcee goes back online and finds herself in the ruins of Starscream base, she gets up and notices her arm is missing, she returns with Chromia who is happy to see her alive, Chromia gives her arm back, Arcee orders her to contact Elita-1 as they will go to Earth. After Arcee came to Earth, she asked how their fellow Autobots died on Earth to Optimus Prime, Arcee was also upset at Moonracer after she learns that Moonracer thought she perished, she was so angry at her that she no longer considered Moonracer as part of her "family", which made upset Moonracer (and Knock Out), she later took part of the battle in Texas. The Fallen's Revenge Shanghai Arcee and her sisters. was held in reserve as NEST entered Shanghai to deal with Demolishor, only being called into action when the presence of a second and third Decepticons, Sideways and Deand, was detected. Together with the twins, Arcee pursued the sneaky speedster through the streets of Shanghai, but they failed to capture him, her sisters started to question her new attidute. after Demolishor and Dead End were killed. Sideways tried to retreat from battle. the sisters gave chase to him again, but escaped again. On The Run With Witwicky When the Autobots mobilized in response to a sudden surge in Decepticon activity, Arcee rolled into action at the head of the pack, After Optimus was killed by Megatron. She joined Bumblebee, Knock Out, Moonracer, Skids and Mudflap in escorting Sam and the others to safety. Dealing with her desire of Vengeance In their hiding Arcee still havent gotten over the death of Sideburn. Knock Out wants to speak to her. but she wants him to leave her alone. Knock Out tells her about how much she changed since she came to Earth. if she keeps acting like this he doesnt know if whatever or not consider her his sister anymore. Moonracer agrees. ever since Sideburn died, she changed. she knows how it feels to lose a loved one. Arcee tells her that ever since the Allspark replica situation, she feels she needs to avenge all of those that were killed by Starscream, by killing Starscream herself. but Moonracer tells her that Revenge is like a poision, it is really Revenge what she wants and tells her that just because she's angry at Starscream doesnt means she have to be mean with the others Moonracer leaves as Arcee begins to think about it. later they are attacked by the now rebooted Longarm, Barricade and Frenzy, but they are defeated. Going to Egypt They all then go to New York to meet up with Agent Simmons, then go to the Smithsonian to find Jetfire, Jetfire teleports them all to Egypt and explains to them about the Fallen betrayal and the Matrix. that night he and Arcee forgive each other for what happened. the next day the team finds the Tomb of the Primes where the Matrix was. when the Decepticons attacks on Egypt. Moonracer spilts from the team, leaving Arcee in charge, Starscream tries to shoot them down, he only manages to get Arcee. Arcee meets up with Starscream, who gives her sme tidbits of her past. stating that he's not her creator. he injures her and escapes before he can give her any awnsers. Arcee goes to find NEST. Losing her Sister She meets up with Ironhide (whom she's surprised to see alive), her sisters and Moonracer. Scavanger, Barricade and Sideways attacks them. but cant help due to her injuries, after all is done they find Sam. but they are attacked. Ironhide orders Sam to run to the pillars. Elita-1 is killed in the process. Chromia is injured by Bonecrusher, Arcee tries to avenge Chromia by killing Bonecrusher, but decides to let him go. Learning the Truth After the battle was done, she mourned Elita's death, and questioned who she truly is. when Sam's collage was attacked by the Decepticons who were after the Ex-Decepticon known as Brains in order to turn on a tracker for find the Infinity Stone known as the Tesseract which had a hidden message inside which led to another Infinity Stone called the Kanjira In order to harvest the sun with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. she encountered with Starscream there, she pinned him down.demanding to know her past. Starscream tells her that before the war, he worked for Megatron's Defense Force, which was meant to protect Cybertron, he and others killed some criminals on Cybertron, but he learned they had adopted hatchlings, he cant bring himself to kill hatchlings so he adopted them, without telling the others. because he had a reputation to maintain. until he was tasked to take care of some hatchlings and build some AI Cybertronians during the war, he decided to pass her as one the AI, alongside Chromia, Elita-1 and Knock-Out, so he brainwashed her, so she didnt had memories of her prior life. he's proud of her but will still kill her, as Arcee stays speechless Starscream punches her and he escapes. S.H.I.E.L.D. The surviving Decepticons retreat. later when Lennox decides to investigate what this organization named S.H.I.E.L.D. is up. they go to Area 51, where Arcee, Chromia, Moonracer, Bumblebee and Brains stay outside. in there Bee gets into an argument with Moonracer and leaves. then the Decepticons attacks them for reclaim Brains, the girls take the upper hand but are then defeated and taken prisoners to the Nemesis. Prisioner where Starscream mocked her while in her cell. later Starscream freed them because he wanted them to see Earth and everything in there die when all is done. but Bumblebee who was just captured fights him. but then he's ejected out of the Nemesis, landing on an abandoned bomb factory which explodes as result of a battle with him and Makeshift, leading Arcee to believe he died. Arcee overhears Skyquake plans to harvest the sun with the Kanjira Stone. Battle for the Tesseract She tries to find a way to escape but no to avail but to her luck Optimus and the surviving Bumblebee saves them, where Arcee informs them about the plan. Skyquake then enters the ship to fight them off, where he orders his army to help them, Arcee kills the Yeti and leaves the ship before Bumblebee causes it to explode in order to stop the Kanjira Stone. which was installed on a device inside the ship. Skyquake is later "killed" when the Tesseract sucks him to a wormhole, saving the world once more. Relationships Friends and Allies *Optimus Prime - Leader, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Knock Out - "Brother", Teammate *Chromia - "Sister", Teammate *Elita-1 - "Sister", Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *William Lennox - Teammate *William Parker - Teammate *Robert Epps - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Graham - Teammate *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Sideburn - Friend, Love interest *Bruce Banner - Former NEST Teammatee *James Rhodes - Former NEST Teammatee *Nick Fury - Ally *Brains - Ally Enemies *Starscream - "Father", Arch-Enemy *Blackarachnia - Sister, Enemy *Sideways *Barricade *Bonecrusher *Skyquake Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' (First appearance) ***''Arcee'' - LordStarscreamGirl ***''Moonracer'' - LordStarscreamGirl **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Grey DeLisle, LordStarscreamGirl **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - LordStarscreamGirl Trivia *She's the only female character in Transformers: Tales of the Fallen not to be voiced by Skybeat01 (who did the voices of every other female character in the stop motion). Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-19-12-31.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-14-07-98.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-16-32-78.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-14-57-92.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-16-49-06.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-16-51-50.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-24-57-49.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-24-58-83.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-15-21-10.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-18-49-69.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-19-24-39.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-37-57-92.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-42-53-02.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-45-58-07.jpg Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Autobots Category:Females Category:Female Transformers Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots